Sentai Wars Universe
by Mizuryunokamioh
Summary: Ranma finds himself drawn into the conflict between the Sailor Senshi and their foes from the very beginning. Not a Ranma in a fuku fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except an ever-growing debt to fund my lust for all things.

Authors Notes: This is essentially a rewrite for both Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon.

For the purposes of this fic the Nerima ward has been divided into districts, with all action occurring in the Nerima ward. The main districts are as follows:

Furinken district: Home to the Tendo's, Kuno's as well as St Hebereki's School, Furinken School and St Koltz School. Furinken lies to the south of Daimon and Yagyu districts, west of the Juuban district and North West of the Sen-Koen Districts.

Juuban District: Home to the Tsukino's, Aino's, Osaka's, Furuhata's and the Mizuno's as well as the Crown arcade, fruit parlour and Karaoke, Juuban general hospital, the Osaka P jewellers, infinity academy, the Meioh Kaioh Tenoh Towers and Crossroads school. Lies south of Okiwa district east of Furinken district and Northwest of Sen-Koen

Sen-Koen District: Home largely to parks hence the name. Lies to the north of Azabu district and south of Furinken and Juuban.

Azabu District: The home of the Nerima city council building and Daikon Pharmaceuticals' company. Lies to the south of Sen-Koen

Okiwa District: Home to the Hikawa shrine the catholic church of Our Lady of peace and the T & A girl's private academy. Lies to the north of Juuban.

Daimon District: Home to the Hiten shrine, the Daimon outlet mall and Daimon school. It lies to the west of Okiwa and the north of Furinken.

Yagyu: Home to a large number of cemeteries'. Yagyu Jubei is believed to be buries here hence the name. Lies to the west of Daimon and north Furinken.

Key: 'speech'

(Thoughts including the authors)

[Panda signs]

Now enjoy the fic and please review.

Sentai Wars:

Book 1: Dark Kingdom

Act 1

Chapter 1: Moonlight Serenade Part 1

Two figures ran across the rooftops of the Nerima Ward, the first a young man dressed in a black tuxedo complete with top hat, cane and cap a white domino mask completing his outfit. The second a young woman wearing what appeared to be a white seifuku with a midnight blue collar and miniskirt both with red trim. A large red bow sat upon her chest and a pair of stylised red glasses on her face. The first was the infamous jewel thief and cat burglar Tuxedo Kamen, the second Sentai hero Sailor V.

Tuxedo Kamen leapt to the ground turning to face his pursuer who in turn came to a halt at the edge of the roof of a mid sized apartment block. The duo stared at one another for what seemed to be an eternity before finally as though some unheard signal called to them the two leapt at one another, a flash of light occurring as there body met. As the two landed they both turned once again to stare at one another. Though this time their was no hesitation on the part of Tuxedo Kamen as he charged towards Sailor V, who as the young thief closed in on her leapt into the air corkscrewing over Tuxedo Kamen's head and landed across from him. Sailor V then waved to finger at Tuxedo Kamen who turned his attention to the cloth sack in his hand, the sack then split open its contents falling to the ground. Staring at his lost prize for a brief moment Tuxedo Kamen then fled into the night.

Sailor V looked to pursue her escaping foe only to stare at the oncoming form of a police car. As the car slid to a halt the doors opened as two officers emerged, one male and one female. The male raised his weapon a standard issue taser towards Sailor V's position

'Freeze you under arr….' Only to stare at the now empty lot.

'Hold up partner she's gone' the female officer spoke 'At least the goods are still here'

'Damn we're going to wind spending the whole night searching for all of it aren't we' the male replied 'and all because of the menace Sailor V, she should leave crime up to the professionals'

'You mean crime solving up to the professionals'' the female spoke a glint of humour in her eyes.

'Damn it Haruna-san you know what I mean'

-break-

It was a typical Sunday morning at the Tendo household; Soun was seated at his usual position at the head of the table waiting patiently for his morning paper and breakfast.

Said breakfast was being place upon the table by his eldest daughter Kasumi, while his middle child Nabiki slowly sipped on a mug of coffee waiting for the morning elixir to clear away the cobwebs of sleep and bring her mind up to is usual sharpness. The last of the Tendo's the youngest child Akane sat opposite Nabiki waiting for deliverance of her own morning meal her mind running over her plans for the day.

Having finished setting up the morning meal Kasumi went out to retrieve the post, return with a small stack of letters and Soun much anticipated morning spreadsheet.

'Here you are father' Kasumi said with her usual (patent pending) smile.

'Thank you dear' Soun replied reaching for the news paper. 'Oh look that Sailor B character you like so much is in the news again Akane'

Giggling, Akane accepted the front page from her father. 'You're so silly daddy her name is Sailor V. Oooh she chased down that thief Tuxedo Kamen again, I just bet he's a pervert'

'Everybody who isn't a girl and isn't either daddy or Tofu sensei is a pervert to you sis' Nabiki snarked at her sister, her java having since been finished and her brain now firing on all cylinders. 'Personally I think he's cute'

'Well I say he's a thief and a pervert' Akane shot back glaring at her sister.

'Now girls it is such a lovely day please don't fight, so Kasumi what are you plaa…'

Cutting of in mid speech Soun suddenly bolted upright an old worn postcard in his hand. 'OH HAPPY DAYS OH HAPPY DAYS AT LAST'

'Yeash daddy tone it down would you or the neighbours are going to call noise control again' Nabiki drawled out quickly grabbing the bowl of pickles before they could be knocked over.

'What is it father you sound very excited' Kasumi asked whilst snatching up the bowl of rice before it could be tipped over.

'It isn't another discount coupon book for old Changs grocers is it' Akane remarked remembering the last incident that had caused the father to nearly up end the table. Her hand snatching up the soy sauce and pickled plums before they met a grizzly end on the floor.

Finally calming down Soun gave a sheepish look to his three daughters and sat down.

'No Akane it is a postcard from an old friend of mine, I have been expecting it for sometime now.' Pausing for a moment his eyes shimmering (causing all three girls to quickly grab the umbrellas) Soun cleared his throat and continued

'His name is Genma and he and his son are coming to visit sometime in the next couple of days.'

'Well bully for you daddy' Nabiki intoned

'Nabiki' Kasumi gasped out 'Please continue father'

'Actually that's it' Soun said 'truly having heard from my old friend I can feel that today is going to be a lucky day' Soun finished

CRACK, BANG SMASH

'Oh my, that sounded like mothers shrine'

POING

'Damn that sounded like your Geta strap daddy'

RRRRUMBLE, CRACK, FLASH

'Wow a thunder storm just appeared'

Soun sat still his hand now holding a torn postcard, streams of tears pouring from his eyes 'A lucky day' He moaned.

-break-

'Great just great' A young girl muttered as she stalked through the pouring rain. A flash of thunder lighting up the sky showing her to be wearing a pear of now thoroughly soaked black baggy pants and a red loose shirt with wooden ties, her black her down up in a pig tail. 'You had to go and say it didn't you old man'

'Grwolf' A large Panda replied while in its hand a sign read

[Stop worrying boy it's just a coincidence]

'Sure it is old man' the Girl replied 'Just like the last time you said everything was going to be fine. Which was followed by that earthquake in Hong Kong'

[Like I said coincidence]

'And the boat we were supposed to travel to Japan on sunk'

[It happens all the time]

'From a sudden onset of termites, oh then while swimming to Japan we happen to get hit by a miniature Typhoon'

[Just the weather always unpredictable]

'It was the size of a mini and hovered over our heads for three days old man and when we got to shore those old villager's started pasting wards on us and praying for salvation against the cursed ones'

[You're over reacting] the Panda flipped the sign [besides we're nearly there]

'So what's the deal with this place we're going to anyway?'

[It's the home of an old friend of mine] flip [We were training partners for a while]

The duo continued on towards the destination ignoring the amazed, incredulous and somewhat frightened looks on the people around them.

-break-

'V CHAN, V CHAN LOOK THIS WAY PLEASE'

'V CHAN IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AN KAITOU ACE ARE AN ITEM'

'V CHAN ANY CHANCE YOU CAN TELL YOU FANS WHEN YOU NEXT SONG IS DUE OUT'

'V CHAN ….'

Pushing through the throngs of people V Chan hurried as fast as she could towards the studio ignoring the dull ache in her temples.

Finally gaining access to the dressing room, V Chan hastily moved towards the closet hoping to dress quickly for her latest photo shoot and avoid..

'Minako-san you are very late' … her manager.

'Sorry the appointment took a little longer than usual and the crowd was difficult and…'

'Oh oh I know I know' Her manager sighed in an exaggerated manner 'But the producer is very anxious because of how late the shoot is oh oh' Stepping back to admire his nails her manager continued 'But you're here now and that's all that matters, so now quickly quickly get dressed and I will go tell the producer you ready. Okay Okay'

'Hnn' V Chan replied nodding her head

'OH NO NO that won't do, happy happyyyy remember hmmmm' the manager said leaning in towards V Chan's face, who shrunk back before nodding again. 'Okay Maneja-san'

'Oh goody goody then you get ready and off I gooo' Maneja replied turning swiftly and striding out the door.

Minako Aino also known as the famous pop idol V Chan sighed before turning and making her way over to the two seater in the room placing a well worn suitcase down upon it. Popping open the latches she peered in to the suitcase her hand lightly touching a pear of read stylised glasses within.

'Are you ok Minako-chan' a voice spoke.

With another sigh Minako nodded 'I am fine Artemis, Maneja-san can be trying at times'

'Very true but not what I meant Minako-chan'

'I know Artemis, I' sigh 'I am just weary that's all'

'You must have faith Minako-chan the world is counting on you'

'Yes I am the only one, the only one who can stop the enemy. Until the others are found'

'They will be Minako-chan have faith'

With a final sigh Minako moved over to the closet her eyes resting the latest designer outfit she was to wear in hopes that her fans would soon copy her.

-break-

Sighing softly Akane looked out the window at the driving rain. She was supposed to have spent the day with her friends at the Crown arcade, fruit parlour and Karaoke. The Crown was the premier hangout place for the youth of the Nerima ward. With a range of arcade games ranging from old favourites dating back to the 60's to the latest titles, a large number of Karaoke rooms which could host just a couple of people to rooms that could host an entire school class and a large selection of drinks, snacks, ice cream and small meals the Crown was the place to be for anybody and everybody even if they were a nobody. Much of the popularity of the Crown though came not from games or food or karaoke but from one of its staff (at least for the girls anyway), a young man who was one of the very (very, very) few males Akane considered not to be a pervert, Motoki Furuhata. Motoki was idolised by most of the females who came to the crown, and despite every female hoping to be the one, there was little in the way of actual jealousy as Motoki seemed to be able to spend no more time with any one girl over the others.

Sadly though a day frivolity with her friends had ended with the sudden thunder storm. But far from being a wasted day Akane had managed to convince her father to spend some time with her in the dojo. Just like her mother would always say every thunder cloud hid a ray of sunshine. In this case a day lost with her friends became a day gained with her normally busy father. Noting her sister passing her by Akane smiled and turned to her.

'Kasumi do you need any help with dinner?'

Stopping and turning towards Akane Kasumi quickly smothered a grimace before smiling. 'Sorry Akane but Dinner is almost ready, if you want to do something to help you could set the table instead.'

'Sure thing Kasumi' Akane replied doing her best to hide a look of disappointment.

Quickly gathering the dishes and condiments (with a quick forlorn look at her sister checking the evening meal) Akane set the table and sat down waiting for the rest of the family. Not too long after Kasumi brought out the meal Nabiki and Soun also came to sit at the table drawn by the near addictive aromatics of Kasumi's cooking.

Dinner itself, usually a noisy affair as each of the Tendo's discussed day's activities was a quiet event. Having spent the day indoors each of the Tendo's were for the most part aware of what the others were doing and so had little need to discuss the day. Because of that the meal and the cleaning up was much faster and each family member soon found themselves crowding together in the lounge waiting for the evening news to come on.

'So daddy' Nabiki spoke 'When is this friend of yours coming here'

'I don't know, though judging from the date on the post card very soon'

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

'Well that was quick' Nabiki dead pan as she, Kasumi and her father rose.

Rushing to the door the three Tendo's became startled when they saw a rather large Panda bear standing at the entrance to their home.

'Is this your friend father' Kasumi asked her voice quivering

Soun responded by viciously shaking his head

'Oh so Panda bears just visit all the time huh' Nabiki shot at her father unnerved by the bears presence.

[Excuse me but is this the Tendo dojo]

'Oh um yes it is Panda-san' Kasumi replied to the sign (what a clever Panda) she thought.

Notting the stiffened Soun the Panda flipped the sign [Soun old friend is that you]

Before he could reply with another vigorous head shake a voice rang out from behind the Panda 'Yo old man your scaring em spit less'

Stepping out from behind the Panda a young girl stepped forward and bowed to the Tendo's 'Sorry about this my name is Ranma Saotome, could I ….'

Before the girl could finish her sentence Soun stepped forward his gathering the girl into a bone crushing hug. 'Oh happy day you have finally arrived my boy, where is your father? errr.' Noting that something didn't seem quite right Soun stepped back from the girl. 'You're a girl' he stated before falling backwards into a faint.

'Poor daddy he seemed so disappointed' Kasumi stated as she laid a cold compress on her fathers forehead.

'Yeah and I wonder why?' Nabiki asked as she turned to the young girl now sitting at the Tendo's table a cup of tea in her hands while outside through the open screen door to the dining room the Panda stood also with a cup of tea in its hands.

'And fancy mistaking this for a boy' Nabiki stated leaning forwards and grabbing the girls right breast'

'Umm could you stop that please' the girl asked.

'Nabiki stop that she's a guest' Akane scolded her sister before turning to the girl smiling 'Sorry about that I don't know why she is acting like this' Akane spoke shooting a glare at Nabiki.

'Akane why don't you take, umm you said you name was Saotome right' Kasumi queried. Getting a nod from the girl in return she continued 'take Saotome-san to the furo so she can get warmed up'

'Uh' now looked suddenly nervous Ranma replied 'you don't need to worry I'm fine'

'Nonsense, you could catch a cold staying in those wet clothes'

'The furo's this way Saotome-san' Akane said as she reached out and took the girls hand tugging her towards the stairs.

-break-

'Yeash what a mess this is' Ranma said as she sat on a stool. Quickly poring a bucket of cold water over her head washing away the soap from her body she turned and took a look around the bathroom.

(Pretty cosy place though) Ranma thought to herself as she rose from the stool and made her way into the furo sighing in pleasure as her body was enveloped by the hot water.

-break-

Meanwhile in her room Akane gathered her bathing supplies humming a tune to herself. 'I'm sure she won't mind some company' Akane spoke and with a nod started towards the bathroom

-break-

With her, now his body warmed up by the water Ranma rose up and took a step out of the furo (Might as well go out like this) he thought to himself (they'll find out sooner or later, especially since the old man wants to stay here a while) stepping fully out of the furo Ranma turned and grabbed a towel hanging on the rail next to the hand basin and the turned back towards the door just in time to see it open and a fully naked Akane step in to the bathroom her eyes widening in shock as she saw the equally naked and now male Ranma.

Screaming Akane turned and ran out the door leaving a red faced Ranma.

'Sonofabi….'

-break-

Racing down the stairs Akane flew past her startled family and an unknown man in a Gi and ran into to back yard. Grabbing the stone lantern next to the Koi pond Akane turn and raced back inside heading towards the stairs until she felt a hand on her arm. Turning Akane's wild eyes met a concerned Nabiki.

'What's going on sis what's with the screaming and the lantern?'

'There's a pervert in the bathroom and I going to smash him with the lantern'

'Why didn't you just kill him with your bare hands'

'Because I got scared that's why now let go of me who knows what perverted things he has done to poor Ranma'

'Uh sis about that, you see…' before she could finish Nabiki heard foot steps at the tops of the stairs and both she and Akane turned to see a now dressed Ranma who upon seeing the two sisters placed his hand behind his head and looked down at his feet and said. 'Uh I'm Ranma sorry bout this'

-break-

Sitting at the table Genma held his chin in his hand appearing as though he was in deep thought while the Tendo's waited patently for an explanation to the strange ailments the seemed to affect their guest.

'Where to begin' Genma spoke raising his head to look at the assembled family

'How bout the beginning' Nabiki snided

'Nabiki' Kasumi scolded

A look from Soun quickly ended the sister's play.

'We began in China' Genma said

'Ohh China' (so they're not as poor as the look then)

'China how exciting' (must be nice their this time of year)

'Big deal what's so great about going to China (Stupid pervert first I'm going to rip off his…)Akane's thoughts of violence towards Ranma came to a swift halt as her mind replayed what she saw (so that's what that looks like, I don't see how that could fi…WHAT AM I THINKING.)

'While in China we came across the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo. The grounds were filled with many pools of ice cold water fed from the mountains not to far from there. In the middle of each pool sat a long bamboo poll.'

'I see' Sound interjected 'the object then being to fight on top of the poles and avoid falling into the chilling waters'

'Quite right old friend' Genma continued 'Sadly what we did not know is that each spring carried with a tragic tale of someone or something drowning. And in our excitement over having found the site we were over eager and took immediately to the poles and began a rigours sparing match during which the boy managed to sneak in a lucky punch pushing me a pole into the spring below'

'Lucky nothing that was pure skill old man' Ranma interrupted

'Hush boy, after a jolt to my system a leapt back on to the poles and began my counter attack with out realising the true horror unleashed upon me. With daring and cunning I deflected the boys defences and dealt him a telling blow knocking him into the spring below'

'Cunning nothing I was shocked at what I saw old man'

'And after he rose to the surface the horror finally dawned on me and, well it is best to simply show you' With that Genma grabbed Ranma by the collar and hurled him out of the still open screen door into the Koi pond.

Ranma now a girl once again broke to the surface and said 'Whaddidya do that for old man'

'Oh the shame of it all transforming into a girl' Genma cried sobbing into his arm. Only to have Ranma grab hold and toss him into the rain triggering his own transformation. 'Look whose talking old man, imaging having a Panda for an old man'

[Quit your whinging boy didn't you] flip [promise to give your very life for the art]

'My life yes my manhood no' with that retort the two Saotome's began punching one another.

Having enough Kasumi slapped her hands on the table causing the rest of her family to bolt away. 'That's enough Saotome-san you went to far, how could you take you son to a place like that.'

After tripping Ranma back into the rain Genma walked over to his pack and pulled out a well worn booklet and tossed it onto the table.

'Oh a guide book.' Kasumi spoke picking up the booklet.

'It's in Chinese' Nabiki added believing the danger of an enraged Kasumi had ebbed

'You can't read Chinese can you' Akane deadpanned as she emerged from the kitchen (the best refuge from Kasumi's wrath).

[Bingo]

Soun soon followed Akane a kettle in his hand 'So cold water triggers the transformation and hot water reverses it' pouring the contents of the steaming kettle onto Genma's head who winced in pain 'needn't be quite that hot old friend'

Soun moved on to Ranma who leapt out of the way of the water 'yeow hot water not boiling'

'Perhaps father they should have a soak in the furo'

'Good idea Kasumi'

-break-

After a quick soak the Saotome found themselves back at the table facing the Tendo family.

'Well your problem doesn't seem to be too bad, these are my daughters. Kasumi aged 17, Nabiki aged 15 and Akane aged 14. Pick one to be your fiancé.'

"'WHHHAAATTTTT'"

'He definitely wants Akane' Nabiki said quickly'

Oh yes of course' Kasumi chimed in.

'WHAT WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE ENGAGED TO THAT PERVERT'

'Calm down sis, you don't like guy's right' Nabiki added tapping her head slightly to get rid of the ringing sound.

'And your in luck Ranma is a girl sometimes' Kasumi stated as she swallowed a couple of aspirin.

'Hey hold up here I'm the one who gets to decide remember' Ranma growled out.

'So decide already' Nabiki spat back (He doesn't look too bad for a boyfriend, but a fiancé is way out of the question)

'Hmmph I don't care who he picks I am not marrying him' (I'll squash that pervert flat if he so much as looks at any of us cross-eyed)

'Go ahead and choose Saotome-san.' (He is just so young)

Ranma cupped his chin in his hand and closed his eyes while the Tendo's and Genma waited for his answer, the time being measured by the tick in Akane's left eye. The three sisters getting more and more agitated until.

'SNNNNNOOOORRREEE' Ranma promptly fell backwards curling up into a ball fast asleep.

'Oh my I guess he must have been exhausted from all the excitement'

'Well I guess we will just have to wait on his decision in the morning' Soun said while standing up.

'Perhaps it would be best to leave in the open Tendo, let the boy get to know them better first.' Genma replied

'Well if you're sure Saotome.'

'Of course old friend'

'Well then how bout we see if your wits are as sharp as they used to be, a game of Go to pass the night hmmm.'

'Of course it helps for us to keep our minds sharp eh.'

With that the two men left for the lounge while Kasumi rose to prepare some bedding for their guests leaving Akane with the job of carrying Ranma upstairs to the guest room.

-break-

Coming awake with a start, Ranma looked around at the unfamiliar room he was in.

(Must have put me to bed) he thought as he took in the room. A loud snore coming from his right told him the location of Genma. Whilst the eerie quite of the rest of the house indicated that its owners we currently asleep as well.

(I wonder what time it is)

Moving out towards the window Ranma noted that a small balcony was outside the room he was in. Hopping outside he looked up into the night sky noting the full moon.

(Since I'm up I may as well have a look around)

Leaping from the balcony Ranma made his way into the rest of the district.

Feeling the wind through his hair Ranma felt at peace as he ran across the rooftops of Nerima moving from the suburban house onto the high-rise apartments towards the cities centre. Racing across the city like this brought Ranma a feeling of near flight, a sensation that was always enjoyable. (Man there are times I wish I could fly) he thought to himself as he leapt from one roof to the next, a grin spread across its features (a pity there aren't any techniques that let you fly, that would be…..DANGER)

Quickly pulling a corkscrew in mid air Ranma changed his trajectory land just on the edge of an apartment block just as a figure passed by him landed on the roofs entryway.

'SOLDIER OF LOVE AND JUSTICE SAILOR V'

Ranma took in the sight of his attacker, a young seifuku clad woman who was standing on one leg, the other raised upwards as though she was about to hop.

'I FIGHT CRIME AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL AND THAT MEANS YOU'

Twirling one hand in the air she brought it down laying two fingers on her other outstretched arm which was positioned towards Ranma with her pinkie and pointer fingers extended.

After posing like this for a couple of seconds she then lowered her leg and turned facing Ranma directly one hand on her hip the other across her chest holding a crescent shaped bejewelled object.

Watching the whole taboo Ranma sweat dropped.

'Um exactly how am I evil?' he asked

'Leaping across buildings late at night, you are no ordinary human' Sailor V responded

'And that makes me evil?' Ranma deadpanned 'Fine I never back down from a challenge anyway' (Man what a weirdo, still if she can jump around like that she must be pretty strong, DANGER AGAIN) Cart wheeling to the side Ranma turned to face his newest attacker while Sailor leaped down and moved directly across from him. A third figure landed in the space Ranma was previously occupying. Twirling around the figure came to stand side on from both Ranma and Sailor V. In one hand he extended a cane aiming it towards Sailor V. His other arm was held parallel to his chest his cape wrapped around it hiding his lower face.

'Tuxedo Kamen' Sailor V spoke

(Man this guy is even worse then the girl, what kinda guy fights in a Tuxedo) Ranma thought.

The trio continued to stare at one another gauging who would make the first move. Finally it was Tuxedo Kamen who struck first his cape shrouded arm suddenly thrusting outwards unleashing a trio of roses at Ranma who dove to the side to avoid the attack. Sailor V leapt towards Tuxedo Kamen striking out with her crescent compact narrowly missing the Jewel thief as he leapt away from her. The trio now having switched positions return to the stand off. This time it was Ranma who made the first move darting towards Sailor V who leapt upwards. Instead of following her trajectory however Ranma quickly changed direction rotating his body and thrusting out a powerful side kick catching the charging Tuxedo mask in the midsection driving him backwards into the door housing. Landing Sailor V quickly spun around and charged forwards her crescent compact slashing open Ranma shirt. Ranma performed a couple of back handsprings to gain space form Sailor V who turned to face him once again while Tuxedo Kamen massaged his chest coming to his feet.

(Such a strong attack, he is no ordinary human)

(Man these guys are pretty good, they must use the dorky outfits to make themselves look weak and I fell for it. Good thing the old man didn't see that)

(First Tuxedo Kamen and now him, both too strong to be ordinary humans and yet neither feel like the Dark Agencies warriors, so what are they after then?)

The stand off continued as each of the fighters eyed one another thoughts racing through their minds. Until the sound of a siren pierced the night causing Tuxedo Kamen to turn and flee. With her main quarry gone Sailor V gave one more brief look at Ranma, and then she too took off leaving Ranma alone on the roof top.

'Well that was exciting' Ranma muttered to himself, a grin coming across his features. 'Maybe this place won't be so bad after all' with that Ranma turned and headed back towards the Tendo homestead.

End??

Next time: Its Ranma's first day of school where he will meet Tatewaki Kuno, an oddly coloured falcon and a rioting mob of fans in chapter 2: Madhouse


End file.
